


Pink Envelops, Purple Markers, and Pleasing Fans

by Dark_Angel23



Series: 25 Days of Christmas- Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Wish, Honorary mention- Kilgharrah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel23/pseuds/Dark_Angel23
Summary: 25 day Christmas Prompt Challenge- Day 9Christmas Presents“Merlin,” She answered, sounding uneasy.“What will you call me?”There was a small pause, and then Gwen grinned. “Sir!”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 25 Days of Christmas- Prompt Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039365
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Pink Envelops, Purple Markers, and Pleasing Fans

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, for the late post, but I was busy and writer's block is a bitch.

**Day 9-Christmas presents**

Merlin blinked down the pile of letters before him, incredulousness evident in his expression. “Gwen, are you  _ sure _ you sorted through them?”

“Yes sir,” His assistant said. “Most of the fanmail was discarded, along with everything else that I deemed useless.”   
“And all of this was  _ still  _ left?!”

“To be fair sir, Christmas is nearby. Your fans want to wish you.”

“No need to call me sir,” Merlin said absently, distracted by the pile. “Merlin’s fine.”

Sensing Gwen’s discomfort, he pulled his eyes off it and turned to her. She had come under his employ just over a few months ago, when his old PA had been fired after being discovered selling drugs. Merlin was usually quite lenient, but that was too much. Guinevere had an excellent track record, but for some reason insisted on calling Merlin ‘sir’. He hated it, as he saw Gwen as a friend, not an employee, but the habit was so deeply ingrained in her that it had left even after all this time.

“Gwen,” He intoned, watching her as she squirmed under his gaze. “What is my name?”

“Merlin,” She answered, sounding uneasy.

“What will you call me?”

There was a small pause, and then Gwen grinned. “Sir!”

Merlin huffed in annoyance, but there was a hint of amusement in there too. “Go home Gwen, you’ve had a long day.”

“Which is still not over, I’m afraid. Gaius has a few offers for you.”

Gaius was his uncle, who had taken over the role of Merlin’s manager when he started rising to fame. He was quite old, and should have retired over 3 years ago, but whenever Merlin brought it up, he waved it off and changed the subject. So Merlin was stuck with a manager who routinely acted like his mom, when the original one wasn’t there to take over her role.

Merlin sighed. It was six in the evening, and he just wanted to go to sleep. He had been shooting for his movie the whole day, a stereotypical thriller, and was tired. Unfortunately, he couldn’t put off Gaius. Knowing him, he was probably waiting outside his penthouse already. 

“Alright,” He sighed. “Send him in.”

*****

It was dark, nearing midnight, when Merlin dropped into his chair in his study. He was exhausted, but he still couldn’t sleep. He decided to get some work done. Out of all the things he had left, he decided on answering the letters. Sighing wearily, he pulled the pile near his desk, and picked up the first one. It was a white envelope by someone called Avery Hazel, who wanted to wish him a Happy Christmas. Most celebrities like him would have just sent back a pre-typed letter, or ignored it, but he knew that the people who wrote them considered him important to them, even though he didn’t know. Besides, his fame had only come because of his fans, and without them, he wouldn’t be where he was. So he tried his best to answer them personally, knowing that they will be cherished for life. He wrote out a small reply, thanking her for her wishes and giving his own, making sure it was warm and kind. He crammed the reply back with the letter in the same envelope, tossing it on the other side of the huge table to be posted the next day. He picked up the next one.

He worked through the next hour, not being able to answer more than two dozen letters. They were all of different lengths, with some people going into details of their lives, but most of them were short. Merlin was thinking of leaving it and going back to sleep, when he noticed a unique looking letter on the significantly lower pile.

It was bright pink, for once, a sharp contrast from the bright whites and the occasional orange of the letters. From what Merlin could see, it was decorated with sequins and glitter. A little girl’s work, no doubt. He didn’t know he had such young fans. He picked it up, and opened it eagerly. Two pieces of paper fell out, one white, and the other pink, though not as bright as the envelope. He opened that first.

It was written in bright purple marker, with a few drawings done in green ink. Merlin couldn’t figure out what they were, so he decided to read the letter instead. It was difficult, even with the experience of years of reading fanmail, so it takes him longer than usual. When he reached the end, he figured that the message went something like this.

_ Good Morning!  _ (Morning was misspelled as monring, but it was an easy mistake.)

_ I know you are busy, but I had heard that you like to read letters, so I wanted to send you one. I love your movies! You are my favorite actor, and my father likes your movies too! (Even though he won’t admit it.) I think you look very nice.  _ (Merlin had to stifle a giggle.) _ As I said before, I know you are busy, but I want to meet you, if you can take out the time! You probably won’t. Anyways, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! _

_ Thank you and ~~re~~ ~~regra~~ regards _

_ Eolide Pendragon. _

Merlin blinked at it, and read it again. He couldn’t help that his heart melted at the sight. He opened the other sheet, which seemed like it was written by the father, judging through the handwriting. It wasn’t long, and the writer indirectly apologised for his daughter asking to meet him, but there was also a hint of hopefulness. At the end, scribbled as though it was an afterthought, the writer repeated what his offspring had already conveyed, that his movies were amazing and he really liked them. Merlin grinned.

****

For the next few days, Merlin wasn’t able to get the letter out of his head. He had sent back a reply, thanking them for the wishes and saying that he would think about visiting. At first, he had no intention of going, but as the days passed, it changed.

“Are you alright Merlin?” Gwen asked. She had finally dropped her habit of calling him sir. “You have been acting strange lately.”

Merlin shook his head. “Nothing, there’s just something on my mind.”

Gwen hesitated, and then burst out a “Maybe I can help?” Looks like all the lectures he had given her about not considering him an entity paid off.

Merlin shook his head. “I don’t think you’ll be able to.”

Gwen held her chin up. “Try me.”

Merlin sighed in defeat, and told her of his dilemma. Gwen contemplated for a little while, and then answered. “I can’t tell you what to do. Do what your heart tells you to.” Merlin frowned, unconsciously reminded of his old teacher Kilgharrah. He was exceedingly fond of him, but always decided to make his life harder by giving him cryptic answers to his questions. Now it seemed like Gwen was channeling his spirit.

“Thanks a lot Gwen,” Merlin said, but she was long gone.

Come 24th December, Merlin decided to abandon all conscious thought. He took Gwen’s advice, and decided to let his heart tell him what to do.  _ In hindsight, it probably wasn’t a good idea. _ Merlin thought, as he stood outside a two-storey bungalow in the 6pm chill of winter. He checked the slip of paper in his hands once again, reading the return address he had copied from the pink envelope a week ago. He sighed, not being able to think any more reasons to procrastinate. He sighed, and pulled his hood lower over his head. Even though the chances of anyone recognising him in this neighbourhood were low, he didn’t want to risk it. 

Sighing one last time for good measure, he pushed all rational thought that was screaming at him to turn back, this is madness, get out while you still can to the back of his mind, and started up the garden path. He stopped outside the door, and rang the bell. He heard grumbling from inside the house, and a few seconds later, the door swung open. He only had time to register a shocked face, golden blonde hair and eyes as blue as lagoons before a small whirlwind knocked him over.

“You came!” A voice exclaimed from somewhere near his waistline.

Above them, the father laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't been able to do this idea justice, it could have been much better, but I had to follow a word limit (Which I still managed to pass). Maybe I will make a seperate book in which I will explore this idea at length.


End file.
